


Hero Complex

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy just wants her husband back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Complex

“What do you mean you’re not coming on vacation?” Pansy shouted. “You promised me, and you promised Violet.”

“I’m sorry, Pans. But there’s these illegal potions dealers. It’s a—”

“Once in a lifetime chance,” Pansy finished his sentence familiarly, bitterly. “Fine, go—be the hero. Again.”

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair. “I’m not doing it to be a hero! I’ll be there in time to enjoy some of the vacation.”

“No, you won’t. You’ll owl, saying, ‘sorry, there’s too much paperwork.’ I’ll have to tell Violet, ‘sorry, Daddy’s helping people and can’t come.’” She grabbed her sunglasses, turning to leave. At the door, she paused and looked back. “You could be on a Greek island with your wife and daughter, Harry. Instead you want to stay and work. Let me finish!

“I don’t want a hero. Vi already thinks you’re a superhero. I just… want my husband and her father back. If you can’t do that, Harry…” Her voice broke, cracked, followed by the glasses in her hand, lenses shattering in her grip. “If you can’t do that, then don’t bother being here when we return.”

The ultimatum tinkled to the floor in a rain of shattered glass, punctuated with the quiet click of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Pansy/Harry LDWS a while back.


End file.
